RUN
by Demi Love
Summary: Channing Tatum horror story…getting in the mood for Halloween…Trailer Up Now…Yes there is still a pairing even though it’s a horror story, hey Channing is hot, you have to hook him up with somebody… Rating might change


I've always wanted to write a horror story so I'm going to attempt one. Just let me know if it sucks so I don't waste my time. **But the plot is still mine so don't take it! **Place where they go on vacation is fictional.

**Main characters**

Channing Tatum- 23

Taylor Damon- 17

Alex Damon- 23 (Taylor's older brother and Channing's best friend)

Madison Carlson- 17 (Taylor's best friend)

**Summary**

Channing Tatum horror story…getting in the mood for Halloween…Trailer Up Now…Yes there is still a pairing even though it's a horror story, hey Channing is hot, you have to hook him up with somebody…

**Taylor used to be a Class A badass…**

_Shows Taylor sneaking out of her bedroom window_

_Shows Taylor at a party smoking out of a bong_

_Shows Taylor at school beating up another girl_

**Until her parents decided enough was enough**

_Shows Taylor in the living room of her enormous house with her parents_

"Taylor that's it! We have put up with you long enough. We are tired of the sneaking out, drug, fighting and disrespect," Taylor's father yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Taylor yelled back.

"Pack your things, you have a flight to London tomorrow."

"London?"

"Yes, you're going to boarding school."

**So she was shipped off to London where she spent three years of her life **

_Shows Taylor walking down the hall of her boarding school_

**It was hard for her to adjust at first**

_Shows Taylor getting into a fight_

_Shows Taylor mouthing off to a teacher_

_Shows Taylor walking into detention_

**But in the end she changed**

_Shows Taylor in the headmasters office_

"Taylor we'd like to say we are proud of your progress and that your parents have decided that you have learned your lesson."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Pack up, you're going home."

**She got home expecting everything to be the same but almost nothing was**

_Shows Taylor walk into the living room of her house with her suitcase only to find her modeling brother, Alex, sitting with Channing Tatum_

"Taylor, this is Channing, we've worked on a few shoots together." Channing looks at Taylor and gives her a perfect smile.

**A group of friends, including Channing, Taylor, Alex and Taylor's best friend Madison, decide to go on vacation to Cabin Ridge, Colorado, a small town up in the mountains of Colorado**

_Shows two Suburbans driving into Cabin Ridge_

"This place looks different," Taylor said as she looked out the window to what looked like a deserted town.

"It's not peak season so its not that active," Alex said. Taylor felt like something wasn't right but shrugged it off.

**Taylor wasn't one to fall for a guy but she found herself falling hard for Channing **

_Shows Taylor and Channing sitting together by a meadow_

"If your brother knew I was about to do this he'd probably kill me," Channing said.

"Do what?" Taylor asked. Channing leaned in and kissed her. They were getting into it when a loud bang broke the silence.

_Shows everyone looking at the no longer existing bridge connecting the mountain Cabin Ridge was located on and the mountain over._

"What are we going to do?" Madison asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure somebody will come, at least we are safe here," Alex assured her.

**But Alex was wrong, they were in fact in more danger there**

_Shows Taylor with Channing_

"Something is up. This place isn't how it used to be and I think we need to get out of here," she said.

"Like your brother said, it's just not peak season."

"Yea but I haven't seen one other person here."

"We're the only ones occupying the town; we're alone which gives you another reason not to worry."

_Shows Taylor sitting in the living room reading a book. She feels somebody looking at her and looks out the window to find a guy with a menacing look on his face staring straight at her._

"Ah!" she yells, everyone running into the living room at the sound.

"What happened?" There was somebody at the window; he was looking straight at me. They turn to the window and there is nobody there.

"I think you just imagined him," Alex says. Everyone leaves the room except for Channing who sits with Taylor.

"Channing I know what I saw…we're not alone."

**And she was right**

_Shows Greg and Alison outside making out in a secluded area_

"Did you hear that?" Alison asked when she heard a small snap. They turn around just in time to see the axe being lifted.

**What was supposed to be an innocent fun vacation turned into a fight for their lives**

_Shows Alex running in the woods with Madison_

_Shows Taylor hiding with Channing in a closet_

_Shows Stanley walking down a hall a black figure walking behind him_

**Who will live?**

_Shows Madison falling to the floor and being dragged by her legs screaming_

_Shows Alex hanging by his arms in a dark room_

_Shows Taylor sitting in a small dark space breathing heavily_

_Shows Channing bringing a knife down on somebody_

**RUN**

Eerie voice: "I found you"

**Coming soon to a fan fiction near you**


End file.
